Ua Hopu (episode)
Ua Hopu (Caught) is the 22nd episode of Season 2 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis After a long journey, Steve finally gets his hands on his arch-nemesis Wo Fat in a special ops raid, but when the Japanese Yakuza arrives, seeking to kill Wo Fat, both Steve and Wo Fat must put their differences aside for the time being and work together. Back in Hawaii, the team investigates the death of a CIA agent, yet the victim's superiors have no interest whatsoever in helping the Hawaii Five-0 team solve the case. Plot In Osaka, Japan, Steve McGarrett and a team from Interpol manage to find Wo Fat, who surrenders, albeit too easily. It is also revealed that Wo Fat killed Hiro Noshimuri and that Adam Noshimuri is dating Steve's colleague and friend, Kono Kalakaua. On the flight back to Hawaii, Steve discovers that the pilots are in fact members of the Yakuza, and, during the struggle, the plane crashes, leaving Steve and Wo Fat as the only two survivors, forcing the two to work together. After Steve stops Wo Fat, a helicopter containing other members of the Yakuza arrive, its members intending to kill Wo Fat in revenge for the death of Hiro Noshimuri. Steve successfully kills the rest of the Yakuza members, and, with Wo Fat, flies the helicopter to the base where they're surrounded by men with Adam aiming his gun at Wo Fat. However, Kono, accompanied by Danny Williams and Chin Ho Kelly, arrives to join the stand-off, managing to talk Adam out of killing Wo Fat. Kono then shoots Ted Lansing, Adam's lawyer, dead in self-defense, Lansing being the man who had previously killed CIA agent Anna Davis before Lansing could kill Adam. With the team reunited, Steve later escorts Wo Fat to a prison cell. Notes * John McGarrett, Hiro Noshimuri, and Shelburne are all mentioned, but do not appear. * Adam Noshimuri and Kono Kalakaua's relationship is confirmed. * It's revealed that Steve McGarrett has been searching for Wo Fat for two years. * Black Helicopters are mentioned, and Danny Williams reveals he knows they exist. * Steve and Danny are seen wearing their versions of the team's new tac vests for the first time. Deaths Death CountSteve McGarrett's Kill CountKono Kalakaua' Kill CountWo Fat's Kill Count * Steve McGarrett killed 7 Yakuza members Steve McGarrett's Kill Count * Kono Kalakaua killed 1 person Kono Kalakaua' Kill Count * Wo Fat killed 1 person Wo Fat's Kill Count * A CIA agent was murdered. * A pilot was accidentally shot. Quotes Adam Noshimuri: You don't have to go yet, right? What's wrong? Kono Kalakaua: Well, you're about to head into a meeting. Adam Noshimuri: What was I supposed to say, I'm in bed with a cop? Kono Kalakaua: No. We can't even go out to dinner. And we have to sneak off to a hotel every time we want to be together. Adam Noshimuri: Look, you got a better idea? I mean, I don't see you, uh, rushing to tell Chin about us. Or Five-O. Kono Kalakaua: I want to. Adam Noshimuri: But you don't. Because you know they'd look at me and see one thing: Hiro Noshimuri's son. Heir apparent to the head of the Yakuza. Danny Williams: Detective Williams. Hello. Detective Williams. Steve McGarrett: Long time, partner. Danny Williams: What the hell is the matter with you?! Where the hell have you been? Steve McGarrett: Been looking for Joe and Shelburne. Didn't you get my letter? I explained. Danny Williams: No, no, no, you didn't explain. You didn't explain anything. You just left me a letter, and then you took off. Steve McGarrett: Okay, I didn't take off. You're making it sound like I was on the run. Why you angry? Danny Williams: I'm not angry. Steve McGarrett: Oh, you sound angry. Danny Williams: I'm not angry, okay? I was worried, and now I'm concerned. That's all. Steve McGarrett: Okay. Well, uh, I appreciate your concern. Thank you, but I'm fine. Danny Williams: Well, you don't sound fine, okay? You sound like you're stressed out. Tell me something. Did you find Joe? Steve McGarrett: (sighs) No. But I think I might've found Shelburne. Danny Williams: What do you mean "you think"? You either found him or you did not find him. It's one or the other. Steve McGarrett: It's complicated. Danny Williams: All right with the secrecy. Okay? I don't need it right now. I mean, did you just call me to not tell me what's going on with you? Steve McGarrett: No. I called you to tell you that I'm in Osaka and I have Wo Fat in custody. All right? Danny Williams: You took... Way to bury the lead, buddy. Danny Williams: Okay, we're all over it, babe. Steve McGarrett: Just be careful, okay? I don't know what Wo Fat's up to, but he wanted me to find this phone. I don't want you walking into an ambush. Danny Williams: Hey, listen, we will be fine. Just do me a favor: Take care of your own six. Steve McGarrett: Sorry, did you say "six"? Okay, I've been gone way too long. You're starting to sound like me. Danny Williams: I know, I know, and it just made me want to throw up. Can you hurry back, please? Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Roger that. Danny Williams: Okay, uh, well, when are you bringing him back? Steve McGarrett: I can't tell you that either, Danny; I can't tell you these things over an unsecured line, you understand? It's a security issue. Danny Williams: Okay, you know what I think? I think, that you think, that saying stuff like that is cool. It's not cool; It's actually the opposite of cool. Steve McGarrett: Danny.. Danny Williams: You know what? Forget it. I don't care when.. Well, no, I care. I'm just gonna find out myself, okay? I will track your plane. Steve McGarrett: No, you won't. We're coming in dark. Danny Williams: Dark, huh? Steve McGarrett: Yes, dark, as in off the radar, dark. Danny Williams: I-I know what dark means, okay? Is that really necessary, though? Steve McGarrett: It's protocol, Danny; I'm sorry but I can't answer your questions right now. Okay, I got to go. All right? Danny Williams: Well, I got an easy one. What are you wearing? You know what, don't answer it. I'm sure it's top secret, so I will take a guess. Cargo pants! Steve McGarrett: (smiling) Good-bye, Daniel. Danny Williams: See? I knew it. Cargo pants. Steve McGarrett: Book 'em, Danno. Danny Williams: You could've just said hello. Huh? (to Wo Fat) Come on. Steve McGarrett: Come here. (hugs Kono) Kono Kalakaua: You don't write, you don't call. We missed you. Steve McGarrett: It's good to be home. Chin Ho Kelly: It's good to have you back. Steve McGarrett: (Bro hugs Chin) You all right? Chin Ho Kelly: I'm good. Steve McGarrett: Did you miss me? Nice timing. Chin Ho Kelly: Yeah, it was a nice entrance. Danny Williams: (rejoins group) You're a mess. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, yeah. (Danny and Steve bro hug) (Group shot; everyone smiling at each other. Steve throws an arm around Danny and Danny slaps his chest) (Wo Fat led to a jail cell) Steve McGarrett: You should take a good look. This is where you're gonna die. Wo Fat: Perhaps. Perhaps not. Steve McGarrett: Cage him. (Cell door closes between them) (Steve smirks and walks away while Wo Fat watches from behind the cell door) Trivia *Alex O'Loughlin returns after being absent for two episodes due to the fact that he was in rehab receiving supervised treatment for prescription pain medication due to a recent shoulder injury. |} |- |Ted Lansing |Spencer Garrett |Adam's lawyer. |- |Charlie |Jacqueline Lord |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Deep Throat |Jack McGee |A CIA agent who helps Danny. |- |Agent Kendricks |Glenn Morshower |A CIA agent. |- |Sasaki |Jerry Ying |A Special Ops member. |} References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 2 (2010)